Taking Over Me
by Zevnen
Summary: A sonfic centered on Yukina's thoughts on Hiei, set to the Evanescence song by the same name.


**Taking Over Me**

By _ShinobiWolf_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_A songfic centered on Yukina, and her thoughts about Hiei. I got the idea for this last night, and finished it in just over two hours. Set to the Evanescence song by the same name. I want to do another songfic about Yukina and Hiei's mother set to "My Immortal", but first I want to do a little more research._

_Disclaimer: I don't own YuYuHakusho or the song "Taking Over Me" by Evanescence._

**XXXXXXXXXX **

Evening in Genkai's dojo. A pair of pale hands fed more kindling to a dying fire beneath a warming teapot. Yukina blowed lightly on the renewed fire before standing and walking to the sliding door. She slid it open to discover a light layer of snow covered the ground beyond the porch, while a few flakes still continued to fall. She held out her hand to catch a few in her palm. Her koorime blood kept the captured flakes from melting, giving her plenty of time to admire the shapes and sizes. They reminded her so much of her homeland.

_You don't remember me_

_But I remember you_

_I lie awake and try so hard_

_Not to think of you_

_But who can decide what they dream?_

_And dream I do…_

Yukina breathed a sigh of relief as she shut the mahogany door behind her. It felt good to be in her own home again after going through such an ordeal. She reached beneath the folds of her kimono and removed her mother's tear gem, attached to a silver chain around her neck. Yukina gave it a gentle kiss before tucking it safely back into her kimono. She couldn't thank God enough that that evil man, Tarukane, hadn't found it. It was all that she had left of her mother. If it had been taken from her… She no doubt would have made many more tear gems for Tarukane to sell.

There was a lively knock at the door before a familiar face rushed into her home.

"Mari-chan! How have you been?"

Marima, her childhood friend, swept her up in a long-awaited hug. "Silly Yuki-chan. I should be asking that to you, after you were taken from us…"

"I'm all right, really I am. A boy named Yusuke and his friends rescued me."

"Yusuke… Isn't he Koenma-sama's new Reikai Tantei?"

"Yes, yes he is. And he had a friend with him, Kuwabara Kazuma was his name. Yusuke fought hard, but Kazuma was honestly more determined than anyone I've ever seen before."

Mari frowned at Yukina's blushing cheeks. Relationships with outsiders were strictly forbidden; she didn't want to see her friend get into trouble.

_I believe in you_

_I'll give up everything just to find you_

_I have to be with you_

_To live, to breathe_

_You're taking over me_

"Leaving?! But Yukina, why…" 

"I've come very close to finding him, Mari."

Marima stopped dead in her tracks. "Your brother…"

"Of Yusuke and his friends, there was one who personally protected me from Tarukane. He had a very strong aura of fire, but I could very well sense traces of ice. If my brother was the only male koorime to ever be born… I'm very sure of it now that that young was him."

"Leaving the Land of Ice to chase after the Forbidden Child…"

"Please Mari, don't call him that… He has don't nothing to the koorime to deserve that treatment. Even those born after us, who know nothing of our birth, call him that only because their mothers do. The young ones tell each other scary stories of how the Forbidden Child will one day return to massacre us all. True, he has grown very strong, but I could sense his gentle heart. I cannot count the times I've cried after hearing the others call him that name…"

"Yukina, please forgive me… I had no idea how much that name hurt you." Yukina welcomed her friend's embrace. She could not hold it against Mari, it was an honest mistake. "They'll banish you, you know. The elders. you too will become forbidden…"

Yukina looked up to her friend with a cheerful face. "Well then, perhaps it's fate that my twin brother and I share the same name."

Marima managed a small smile, for her friend's sake.

_Have you forgotten all I know_

_And all we had?_

_You saw me mourning my love for you_

_And touched my hand_

_I knew you loved me then._

"Ohayoo, Yusuke-kun, Kazuma-kun. Genkai-dono is in the back room."

Kuwabara knelt before Yukina and took her hands in his own, in the usual dramatic fashion. "I could never thank you enough, my dear Yukina-chan. Without you I would surely be lost…"

"You mean like that time you were searching for me after Yusuke was kidnapped, and instead of actually looking for me, you shouted my name into every hall of my school?" Kurama walked up behind them, hands in his pockets.

_A/N: See episode 68 for details…_

Yusuke pulled at one of Kuwabara's arms. "That's right, Romeo. Let's get going before Baa-san has a conniption."

Yukina smiled her usual sweet smile as the three Reikai Tantei passed into Genkai's dojo. Hiei followed close behind. He met Yukina's gaze, but only for a moment. He quickly averted his gaze to the ground.

As Yukina expected, Hiei's face softened when he saw her.

_Why are you doing this, brother? You're only hurting both of us by not telling me._

After she returned to the Human Realm, she was positive that Hiei shared her blood. Although he didn't know that she knew. She only wished that he would just come out and tell her.

_I believe in you_

_I'll give up everything just to find you_

_I have to be with you_

_To live, to breathe_

_You're taking over me_

Yukina removed the teapot from the rack over the smoldering fire. She poured herself a cup before going to sit on the porch. She scooped a small handful of snow into one of her tiny hands and dropped it into her tea, in order to cool it down. She watched her tea with interest, as the cold snow mixed with the hot liquid, reminding her much of her and Hiei's blood.

_I look in the mirror and see your face_

_If I look deep enough_

_So many things inside that are_

_Just like you are taking over_

Hiei wrapped his cloak tighter around his light frame. Hiei did as he had done in decades past, watching over Yukina from afar. Light snow still fell from the sky. He held out his hand to catch, as his sister had done mere minutes ago. It perched atop his calloused hand for only a moment, before swiftly melting into the tiniest droplet of water.

**XXXXXXXXXX **


End file.
